


Starting out on the right foot.

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Ellison's Solution [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting out on the right foot.

  
Lips, tongue, teeth, breath, hands, fingers running up my spine and into my hair, gods what the hell! He’s kissing me… kissing me back… this was not, I mean I wasn’t expecting him to… oh Blair shut the hell UP! Whatever I had expected to happen, that was way so far from here right now. He’s holding me like I’m something fragile, his hands gliding down over my shoulders and back to wrap me tightly into him, making me whimper. I am whimpering, right? That is me, not Jim?

I’ve been wanting something like this for so long that I can’t believe I nearly missed it. I know I missed the clues, wherever they had been hiding under the tough Ellison skin. All his emotions that he keeps bottled up inside, how was I supposed to know that this was one of them? And just what brought this on, I don’t know. And frankly, right now, I don’t really give a damn.

The kiss is over way too soon for my happiness, but I can’t complain. I loved what I got. Pulling back from me, giving me room to breathe I suspect, he tries to catch my eyes. I don’t know if I want to look at him. He might misinterpret my confusion and I don’t think I could take his rejection so soon after his acceptance. Gods, what brought this out? What’s been going on that I missed?

My emotions are still flipping from one side to the other. I’m angry about the stuff he said, as if he knew what Carolyn and Sam said to me that… that night… oh gods… Just what does he know? What did he learn and how long has he known? My heart’s now going so fast I’m scared it’s going to burst from my chest. I fight to take deep breaths as he takes my hand and leads me to one of the couches, sitting me near the corner table so that he can sit opposite me on the other couch.

He wants to talk, wants to ask something, but he’s hesitant. Whatever he might have wanted to say, all he gets out is, “You okay Chief?”

Okay… What the hell is okay anymore? I’m a male cop who just kissed, and was kissed by, his equally male cop roommate. What about this is okay? I ask you, don’t I look okay? Well? Don’t I?

Shit…  



End file.
